


Cartography

by veneerofcute



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 'consensual' underage sex, And horror, Fluff and Angst, Grooming, M/M, MaxDadVid, Maxvid - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Universe swapping, brovid, csa treated as csa, hypersexual max, pedophile!David, the only kind of dadvid I'll ever write... and this should explain why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veneerofcute/pseuds/veneerofcute
Summary: There are two universes: one where Max and David have a platonic relationship and the other where they have a ''consensual' sexual relationship.  These universes swap Maxs and they all start to question the nature of their relationships.  Of course, recovery is never simple, especially when people have different ideas on what that is.





	1. I Live Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who told me that this was a good idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+told+me+that+this+was+a+good+idea).



Brovid Max’s POV 

Two days ago, I entered a dream world that I never could have imagined to exist.  I thought it was going to be a normal camping trip with my friends and David but then everything changed.  I didn’t crawl through a hole in the wall or down a rabbit hole. No fucking joining a video game or anything like that.  In fact, I’m not sure how I ended up here. I know it’s different though. It started with David’s hair puff growing back and him wondering why my brow piercing I’ve had forever is a thing.  There are other things too which show I’m not home anymore. The coldness of Nikki’s character that has no explanation and is really fucking annoying. Neil’s habit of telling me really basic information too is new and annoying.

Now I’m lying in bed, next to David letting him rub oil on my back.  It’s so relaxing.  This David is so much better than my old David. My guess is that succeeding at getting custody of me gave him more confidence.

Since being here, he’s been so kind and sweet.  He’s given me presents and we’ve had my favourite kind of ice cream.   He’s hugged me a few more times than I would like but that’s just David being David.  Sure he still thinks I’m his Max and I’m not sure what I think of this other Max. He sounds a bit pathetic.  Never angry or rude but just a little cheeky: that’s not me. That’s Moe Max.  Moeax for short I think.  I hope I never meet him.  This David is great and I’m going to start calling him Dadvid even if he does prefer Daddy.

I wonder how my David is doing.  Is he aware that this cuter version of me isn’t me?  I hope so.  Still, it’s going to fun hearing about it if he doesn’t.

“Max, you mind flipping over?”  I turn over and he starts rubbing my tummy massaging it gently.  “You’re the most adorable child I know.” Why does he keep telling me that?

The oil is feeling particularly good around my nipples and I want to encourage Dadvid.  I don’t know how to let him know though.  There are words but it's all a haze.

Dadvid grins somehow knowing that I like this and rubs in a way that somehow feels even better.  It can’t get better than this.

He leans down and kisses my lips.   I push him away.  “Ah, okay. Just the massage then?”

“What the fuck else would I want?”

He places himself back where he was before.  I guess that was a little weird but still this is so blissful.

Isn’t he supposed to tell me off for my language?

“I love you.”

What does he want me to say?  That I love him too?  No fucking way.  I'm not going to go sappy on him just because he's made my body feel nice.  What sort of weirdo would do that?  Fucking David.  Always such a damn soft shit.

Dadvid keeps on going for a little while longer then he stops and lies down next to me.  He pulls up the covers and starts to rest. I don’t understand why he keeps doing this. We have separate beds.   It’s not like we’re that poor.  David is actually pretty well off.  Maybe he’s just lazy.

I get up and put my T-shirt back on.  I make my way to my own bed, my muscles more relaxed than I could ever imagine them ever being.  I like this house. It’s so comfortable and small. It’s not like David’s mum’s place. It turns out his family is pretty rich.  Not that he gets much of it. I don’t know how he convinced his mum to adopt me in my world. Still, I like this house. It’s small but well furnished so I never feel like it’s lacking space.  It’s more cozy.  Even if Dadvid and I keep on swapping beds, I like this way more than staying at my old home. It was so easy to go unnoticed whenever I wished.  I loved that at first but of late, I’ve felt lost.

Maxvid Max’s POV 

I don’t know where he’s going with this but Daddy has suggested teaching me how to cook.  Not just simple ramen meals or opening packets and shoving them together but actually cutting veg and frying spices.  He won’t let me handle meat yet. He’s too afraid of the food being undercooked. Still, learning how to cut veg isn’t so bad.  “You’re doing so well. We’ll have your cooking for dinner if you’d like.” I wonder where this is going.

He’s bought a packet of rice and a good selection of spices.  He had said, “I’m sure that you’ll be making food that’s more like you’re used to this way.”  I didn’t call him out on that statement. Sure, it’s a tad fucking racist but to be honest it’s more fun calling him out on his own inability to take spicy food.  It’s nice seeing him make an effort.

“I’ll be having this for dinner anyway.”

“Nonsense.  I’ll eat your food, just you see.”  He continues cutting mushrooms and puts them into the curry.  The scent is fantastic. I lick my lips. I don’t know what’s got into Daddy of late but this is surprisingly pleasant.  I’m not going to complain.

Brovid Max’s POV 

I wrap myself in Dadvid’s bedding and rest up in his bed.  David would never let me stay in his room like this. He’s weirdly private.  Just because one time I came and found a weird manga. Kind of surprised David doesn’t want me looking at a fucking manga with no sex or violence in it.  I think there was one joke about a girl taking off her panties so people wouldn’t see them when she did cartwheels but that’s tame in comparison to what you can find online.  Haven't seen any weird manga or any manga at all in Dadvid’s room. He gave me a nice set of manga though.  A simple three-volume set about a girl who decides to get revenge on her cruel parents by killing them.  It was pretty tame but I appreciate him trying.

I fall asleep content and full of love.

It feels like I woke up straight away but I know it’s the next day.  I can see the clock on the wall showing I need to get ready for school.  I look around and change into a new hoodie that though just as covering is a lot less hot.  It’s also red. With that I’m ready for my coffee then I can head straight to school.

Dadvid is humming happily as he readies himself for the day.  I love how comfortable he is with his music.  Some sappy love song comes from his lips but it’s softer than his usual songs.  It’s not lacking his usual energy but there’s something different. I admire it. It draws me in, making me almost crack a smile.  If I was more like David or Nikki I would probably join in. I’m glad that I’m not because that would be painful. Only Nikki is able to pull that sort of thing off.

I finish my drink then let him take me to school.  I think this is the real proof that I’ve actually gone into another world and not merely a dream.  There is no way I would dream about school like this. I’d never dream about the slog of lessons, the mild irration of teachers who just wouldn’t use the tools they had for teaching actually for teaching or the existence of certain classmates.

Fortunately, I’m able to idle my way through the first lessons of the day with ease.  Only two notable things to happen is that one of the teachers passes back a test with a perfectly normal score and says, “Glad you’re back on track.”  So is Moeax dumb as well as cutesy? I’m also kept in so I can’t talk to Nikki and Neil for no apparent reason. I don’t believe the excuse of ‘language’.  So I idle my way until lunchtime, and once again I’m not able to talk to my friends again. This time because I just plain can’t find them, so I eat alone.

Alone never used to bother me.  Now it does. It’s like I’m being pushed towards it.  If I was pushing others away I wouldn’t mind, but there’s no choice here.  I’m alone. I just want to go and cuddle up to David or at least Dadvid.

I finish up the lessons then head back home and find Dadvid waiting for me.  He wraps an arm around me and we snuggle.  Dadvid is so comforting and cuddly.  He doesn’t say anything. He just lets his actions speak more than words ever could.  The softness of his breath eases with his firm arms making me feel so loved.

He takes me up to his room and says, “Okay, I’m getting impatient.  It’s been too long since we last made love.” He then presses his lips on mine, stealing my first kiss.  I push him away. If I tell him I’m not Moeax he’ll understand. “Come on, you love sex. You must be itching for it by now.”  Itching?

“I’m not your Max.  I’m not comfortable.  Can we just go back to cuddling?”

He laughs but presses on.  “What’s this: a new roleplay?”  He kisses my brow piercing. What the fuck?  Where did this come from?

“I’m sorry I need to go.”  Who would have thought that the rabbit would have grown fangs and an unnatural lust?

How shall I reach the campsite?  How do I run? Dadvid is my dad here.  I can’t even leave the room. He’s stopping me and begging me to explain.  I can’t even hear him for all my fears. Am I going to be raped? Will it hurt?

I start crying.  I don’t like this.  Is this why Neil has been telling me again and again what an abusive relationship is?  What can I do? I’m just a kid. I can’t fight back. I can’t hurt someone who has been kind to me.  Oh shit. I am doomed. There’s nowhere for me to go. I have to just hope for his mercy. “Please Daddy, I don’t want to sleep with you and I’m a Max from another world.  You never got custody of me so you begged your mum to adopt me.”

“Another world?”

“Another world.  I got lost in the woods and ended up here.  Please, I want to go home.”

Dadvid looks at me eating me with his eyes.  “You want me to take your virginity again. That’s adorable.”

I start crying, babbling, “This isn’t a roleplay!  I don’t want to fuck you.”  Huge tears fall down my face and Dadvid finally stops treating me like I don’t know.  I guess like a woman?  I don’t know.  Is this how you treat them?  I can’t see David treating Bonquisha like this.  This isn’t David though.  This is Dadvid.  No, this is the man I'm calling Dadvid.  I don't know who this is, but I don't like him.

He frowns then scowls.  “Fine then. Get back to your room.”

I do as he says.  I want to go home.  How can I do that though?  So instead I just remain in my room.  The beautiful sea blue walls now feel sickly.  I reach for Mr Honey Nuts and find him under a pile of teddies.  He looks so sad and disappointed in me. I should have listened to Neil and now I’m sure I’ve lost my chance.  If today was anything to go by I’ll never get to find Neil and Nikki again.

After a while, Dadvid comes into my room a big smile on his face.  “Oh, Max, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you cry. So you’re a new Max?”  He presents me with a box of tissues. “I’m going to find it exciting to meet you.  You’re already a little different from my Max. You need not worry about him. He would never have got scared.  He’s used to sexual contact and is always coming up with fun ideas.” I wipe my eyes. Dadvid feels like he’s defanged himself.  “I won’t fuck you unless I’m sure that like my Max you’re able to handle it and want it.”

Isn’t that cheating?

“You see, Max, I like relationships wholesome and sweet.  My Max is a very intelligent and mature boy. He can handle it.  I would like to think that you’re intelligent and mature too, but I’m not sure.”

I can prove that I’m smart and intelligent without fucking you.  Still, your tissues are soft and your hug non-sexual. It feels almost platonic in fact.

“What would you like to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“We could play a game or watch a movie?  Maybe I could help you with your homework?”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Fair enough.”  He doesn’t sound resentful.  He doesn’t sound abusive. He sounds like David in fact.  He ruffles my hair and I can’t help but feel loved.

I don’t usually bother with homework but it’s a distraction from Dadvid’s weird behaviour.  If I have my homework done, maybe they’ll think I’ve turned over a new leaf and I’ll get to hang with Neil and he’ll help me to find the woods.  Though maybe Nikki would be more of a help. After all, she’s been the one who's got more of a mind for weird magic stuff. That said, I think Neil’s a lot better than he used to be.  It’s just some maths problems. They’re really easy annoyingly enough.

David presents me with my favourite kind of pizza and we eat together.  He asks, “So what’s it like in your world?”

“I don’t know enough about this world to say.”  It seems different but mostly in how you act. “Nikki doesn’t seem to like me.”

“Well, clearly there are quite a few differences in this world and your’s.  Can children consent in your world?”

“Consent?”

“To sex, Maxy.”

“No, not that I’ve heard of.”  I have vague memories of an explanation that began with ‘when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much’ but nothing about when a daddy and an adopted son.  I’ve never felt so adopted before.  So lost and not familial.

“Okay, well I imagine that some can.  Still, it’s taboo. I don’t want you to say a thing about this.”  Taboo. Things are often taboo for good reasons. “Still, that just makes our love more special.  A secret romance, just like Romeo and Juliet's.”

“I’m not Preston, Daddy.”

He smiles a knowing smile.  “Of course. Like Ai and Daisuke then.”  Who? Still, he knows I like anime. This is pretty sweet of him.  Guess I got into different shows.

“Okay, I won’t tell anyone.”  I still will try to go home though.  I can talk about this without telling anyone about your relationship with Moeax.  I don’t fucking care about him anyway. He’s just a weirdo.

I finish up my slice and start up another one.  Dadvid smiles as I do. My David would usually tell me that three quarters of a pizza is too much, that there’s nothing wrong with having pudge but I ought to have a decent diet and three quarters of a pizza for two is simply too much.  Dadvid doesn’t seem to care though.

Dadvid says, “You fancy double dessert to make up for the scare earlier.”

“I fancy double dessert full stop.”

Double dessert turns out to be homemade chocolate and coffee cake with coffee frosting.  It’s a rare treat and Dadvid must be aware of how much he hurt me. He lets me have huge slices too.

When I fall asleep, it’s with a tummy ache.  I feel my tummy during the night. It keeps me up and I have to vomit out my pudding during the night.

Dadvid doesn’t keep me back from school.  Apparently, Moeax has taken quite a bit of time off school due to being bullied.  Dadvid drops me off then goes to his work. He has the same job as my David. A boring desk job that starts after I go to school and finishes before I’m out.

I should be concentrating on lessons but instead, I’m thinking about my David.

When my parents abandoned me, I thought I would be sent off to a Home.  David though decided that that was not good enough for me. He at first kept me at the camp then he spoke to the social services.  They heard about his behaviour as a Camp Counselor and said no. I thought that would be the end of that, but he kept on trying. They disliked him a lot.  He got distracted by any little thing. He still gets easily distracted. He had shown his selfish side many times. He told the Social Services that I had lots of potential and praised my intelligence.  They didn’t say it to his face but I heard a comment that a father shouldn’t be less intelligent than his son so soon.

They never would have said that had they known a dark version of him could exist.  That there could be a David with so much perversion in him. Even they who would split up families for shits and giggles would never have left me with a pedophile.

Still, Dadvid isn’t like most pedophiles.  Maybe I can fix him. After all, I’m strong and intelligent.  I’m mature when I want to be.

I could be a great child and I’ll show him what a relationship with me could be like.  Then he’ll never want to fuck a child again. So what does Dadvid like about me? Other than my body.  He likes that I like anime and manga. He likes that I call him Daddy. He likes that I… I can’t think of a third thing.  I must find more. I doubt that what David will like about me will be the same things as what Dadvid does. I can’t use that.  I can talk to him and find out more. I can sort everything out.

The lesson is on poetry.  I’m glad I don’t have to memorise any poems because my mind is a blur.

David once took me to see a movie in the cinema.  It was a Disney Movie though he had wanted to show me a horror movie Gwen had told him about.  I had felt frustrated but we did enjoy the film. When we went home we mocked it by creating an au where the characters started to cannibalize each other and actual blood appeared.  He was always alarmed by my ideas but he never told me off. It felt like no matter how depraved I got, it just was me being ‘creative’ or ‘smart’. Even when I was trying to gross him out and his face radiated success there his words never let that show.  I don’t remember what the movie was. I don’t think that matters.

It’s a surprise to my teacher when I hand in my maths homework but it’s accepted nonetheless.  This time they have no excuse to keep me from Nikki and Neil. I find Nikki and start off with a hello.  She growls “leave me alone” and runs away. What did Moeax do?  Neil is glaring at me.

Neil pulls me aside and asks, “What is your problem?  Haven’t you hurt her enough?”

“What did I even do?”  Why did I say that?  Okay, it is what I want to know but damn that was an arsehole thing to say.  “Sorry.”  Maybe I should just admit some of the truth.

Neil slaps me.  “I hope you’re happy.”

“I’m not.  I’m scared and I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Damn, it’s bad enough that you’re still screwing around with some adult.  Do you have to go up to Nikki all the time? You’re just a reminder of what you did.”

He’s not going to say it in front of her.  I’ll have to ask Dadvid if I can’t get through to Neil.  “I’m…” I promised not to reveal that relationship. “What do you mean screwing around?”

“Fucking Max!  That’s why I mean.  You’ve been fucking someone and I want you to leave whoever it is.  They’re horrible and don’t bullshit me what it’s consensual. You’ve already hurt Nikki due to this fuckery and I’m not up for dealing with you.”

Dadvid stopped because I said no.  That looked pretty consensual to me.  He even apologised for scaring me. “How can you call a relationship unhealthy when you haven't even seen it?”

“Max, I’ll talk to you again when you’re willing to listen.  You’re the only one who can leave this adult. When you’re ready I’ll do whatever the fuck it is that I can do to help but until then, sorry but I can’t watch you hurt yourself anymore.”  He turns and goes back to Nikki.

Well, this is worrying.  What did Moeax do to Nikki?  I won’t be able to find that out without asking someone.  Who can I ask? Can I get home unless I know? If I know I’ll be able to make things up to her.  Maybe that’s why I’m here. I’ll fix Dadvid, make up things between Moeax and Nikki and get Neil to get a grip.  This would be hard for some kids but I’ll be fine.

I leave Neil and Nikki be and head back to class.  As I’m hanging around by myself a teacher appears. “Neil abandoned you again?”

“Yeah, Nikki too.”

“You’re still surprised about that?”

So this teacher knows what Moeax did?  I can use this. “A little. It would help to go over the events again.”

“Max, you forcibly kissed her and put your hand down her top.  Unless you’re ready to tell us if it’s a neighbour or a family friend who's been abusing you, there really isn’t much to say.”

I’m not ready to say because I have no idea what’s going on.  “Shouldn’t I be expelled for that?”

“So the abuser isn’t around your home?”

Okay, that could have made things a lot worse.  “I’m not being abused.”

“Max.  You’re a smart boy.”  Why are you using the same language as Dadvid.  “You must be aware that you wouldn’t have done that for no reason.”  So Neil doesn’t even have evidence that it’s an adult?

Considering that they don’t like that Moeax kissed Nikki and he’s a child wouldn’t it be logical to assume that his abuser is a child too?

I wonder who Moeax’s abuser is?  I hope I don’t find out. Or at least if I do, I want it to be in a nice way.  I’d rather just ask him, though if he hasn’t told Neil or Nikki I doubt he’d tell anyone.  I don’t know if I’d tell him. He seems like a bit of an idiot.

Moeax must be a fool to let someone abuse him.  After all, there is no one around smart enough to outwit me.  Once you’re outwitted you’re doomed to be abused.

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s go somewhere more private to talk about this.”

Well, that sounds worrying.  “No, piss off.” I walk away.  Maybe this is all a roleplay too.  Well, I’m not playing into it.

After school, I find Neil again.  I want to make one last attempt to find a way home before I try the hard way of fixing this world.

He looks at me and for the first time I see how tired he is.  “What is it?”

“I’m not ready to talk about the abuse, but I want to talk.”

“Okay.”  He has a weary smile.  “Tell me your shit.”

What will I say this time?  “I’ve seen a lot of things since…”  Since what? Since I came to this world.  “Since moving in with David. I’m…” Why didn’t I think this through more?  “I just want to go back to being friends like before everything went crazy!”

“That’s not possible.  We can’t ignore everything that happened.”

“But this makes me feel bad.”

He groans his face full of disappointment.  “I have thought about trying to invent a time machine.  I don’t have the energy, but I like to think…”

“YOU don’t have the energy.”  Something is fucked up. Something is truly and completely fucked up.  “This is science we’re talking about.”

“Well, here’s a fucking shock, Max.  People change when you try to fuck their friends.  For fuck’s sake Max, you didn’t even listen to her when she pushed you away.”

Why would Moeax be so mean?  Wait, Moeax did this?  Maybe this world’s Max isn’t so pathetic after all.  Still, it’s not admirable. Moeax hurt an actual physical person.  He hurt Nikki of all people.  What did he even get from that?  Nikki doesn’t even have any boobs.  He ruined a perfectly good friendship and for what?  Shit all.  Hell, especially considering how willing David is to give him romantic contact, he really does have no excuse.

Maxvid Max’s POV 

Daddy has had such sweet disposition of late.  I don’t know what is with him.  I thought it would change back after a while, but it hasn't.  It’s hard to describe but he’s just more calm and it feels like he’s less pressure to be around.

Yeah, I’m not fucking fooling myself either.  Daddy isn’t Daddy. I’m not sure who he is or what’s going on, but Daddy is different.  Everything about my home life is different. For a start, I have less stuff.  Less toys, less clothes, less books: they all add up to one conclusion: this David has less money.  I can make a guess as to how. We’re living with his mum after all. Probably doesn’t have as good a job. It’s been made pretty clear that any money he has to spare he would spend on me.  It’s also clear that I’m a little different. I don’t think I like the sound of this other Max. He seems kind of cutesy. No. He’s fucking worse than cutesy. He still hangs around childish friends and plays silly jokes.  It’s so innocent. So moe.

I wake up in a bed of my own.  It’s a new day in this strange new world.  I wipe the sleep from my eyes and head down to see David frying some pancakes.  I sit down at the kitchen table and watch him cook. He’s frying with bacon fat.  He never does that. Something is up. “Why are you doing this my favourite way?”

He looks up.  “I don’t know what happened on the camping trip but you’ve been having such baggy eyes of late, I thought you could do with a little treat.”

“A treat you won’t enjoy too?”  He looks at me as though I’m crazy.  “Look, I’m not gonna fucking kid myself!  You fucking never want me doing shit without you.”

“Nonsense.  You’re growing up.  Need to learn to be independent… though I suppose this isn’t really an example of that.”  He looks up and considers his own statement. “You have your likes and I have mine. That’s natural of friends.”

What the hell is going on?


	2. And You Live Off Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel awful for my characters but I'm not going to stop hurting them. Hope you like the developments this chapter. I really hope I have built up the nature of abuse in a honest and fair way. Anyway, enjoy.

Maxvid Max’s POV 

I know I shouldn’t care but I do.  I care about the fact that Nikki has been mucking around with Neil, tossing mud at him.  I care about Neil messing up his science experiments and I care that they still want to be my friends.  I’m more mature than this. I’ve grown out of silly activities like this. I’m not some filthy child. I’m Maxwell Kumar and I have already done so many adult things.  I have fire and passion. So why does watching Nikki cuddle with a random squirrel she just found make me so happy? Is this nostalgia? It must be, but that makes no sense.  My childhood sucked until Daddy came into the picture and did things like feed me every day, cuddle up to me and sometimes buy me toys. When we entered a relationship it got even better.  He always says that I’m so well behaved and good for bringing out the best in him. I should be proud of how happy I make him feel. I don’t want to join her. I didn’t even when I was younger.  These feelings are just ridiculous. Maybe it’s relief. That I didn’t hurt her as badly as I thought. I can’t be that hopeful though. Nikki turned on me and from what I understand, that’s not something she should be blamed for.

When I was younger, I used to think that Nikki was charming in her time wasting.  When I was younger I thought lots of things. I’m lucky though. I can handle both.  I can mess about today and tomorrow play more adult games. Mr Haricot is still around.  He’ll be easy to seduce.  Stupid slut.

He always was a good fuck toy.  There aren’t many good points to him but he does make a decent screw.  Can’t teach for shit. Can’t keep the shitty kids from throwing things at the annoying kids.  Can’t even give a detention without getting all weird about it. Pretty much only started teaching so he could oodle kids.  He told me that himself. Well, that’s what he said in back home anyway. Honestly he’s such a bad teacher and has so little interest in getting us to grow up, I’m amazed that he’s not suspected more.  Like if someone dislikes teaching that much what do people think they’re interested in teaching for? It’s fucking obvious isn’t it?

I hate school but at least here Nikki doesn’t still hate me.  Maybe she’s forgiven me. I hope so. Maybe I’m in a different world and the horrible incident never happened.  I’d like that but I shouldn’t be so hopeful. Daddy would go nuts.

There’s some differences in this world from my last, but not how it would be expected.  It’s not like the world has different tech or different physics. The people around are just as ugly and just as beautiful and just as plain as before.  Time moves at the same pace and the world spins at the same speed. Direction must be the same too since the clocks are all the same. I keep on expecting there to be a huge difference but there isn’t.  It’s just Daddy, Nikki and Neil who are different.  I’m not even any different even if Moeax is.  In fact it’s all depressingly average. I like the more accepting and fun filled Neil and Nikki, but Daddy is weird.  A complete enigma: I can tell he wants me. Why else would he be giving me so many nice things? Daddy not wanting me in bed isn’t the only strange thing though. He doesn’t want to kiss me either. Not on the lips anyway.  He doesn’t like being called Daddy. He says that it’s weird. He laughs more. It’s like old times almost, yet clearly time passes at the same pace. The calendar is on the same date. Technology is exactly the same. Everything but my friends is the same.

I really could do with a fuck.  I don’t want to leave Nikki like this.  I did say I would stay with her. Still if Daddy isn’t going to fuck me I need to find a fuck somewhere.  Masterbasion just isn’t enough at the moment. I’ve been trying my best and I can hardly masterbate with her around.  I’ve already messed her off enough. If I could just leave her alone. She’s so immature, but she is distracted by the mud.  Maybe it’ll be fine. No, I’ve got to look after her. That way I’ll make up what I did. No, I won’t. There’s no point. She’s going to go back to hating me soon enough.  Would I really be all that bad? After all, I thought she was ready for a reason. But I was wrong. Daddy said I was bad. He said I needed to be punished and that I wasn’t as mature as he had thought.  I still might not be ready but I can trust Daddy to know who’s ready. I can watch her and avoid a fuck or I could try to get it done quickly and no one would know a thing. Not even Nikki if I can handle it just right.  It’s not like Nikki really wants me here.  The choice to stay with Nikki was unrealistic. Just as the choice I put on Daddy, was when-

“Hey Max!”  I turn to her with blurred eyes and watch her come into focus.  “You wanna help me get the bees. We can set them on David if you like!”  Why would I want that?

I make an excuse and walk away.  She’ll be fine alone.  She’s just a reminder of an old philosophy that I should be over by now.

Mr Haricot will be in his classroom.  If this world is anything like home, I can persuade him with just a few words to begin with a kiss.  The rest should fall into place easily from there. I slip off my school bag and feel the edge of my T shirt ready to remove it once I enter the classroom, carefully shutting the door so not to attract the wrong kind of attention.  Mr Haricot looks at me confused but he’ll be happy soon.

Brovid Max’s POV 

Playing guitar with Dadvid is surprisingly nice.  I can tell he’s been teaching Moeax for a while for the songs he started with were too complex, but he’s agreed to start from the start again for my sake, even though I don’t think he quite believes that I’m a different Max yet.  I miss Neil and Nikki but unconditional love is such a wonderful thing.  Dadvid never cares what I do, but still keeps supporting me.  He keeps on telling me that I’m doing great and not to worry about a thing. Not just when it comes to guitar lessons but all sorts of things: morality, school work, and friendship.  If it wasn’t David, I’d be worried I was being tricked.

It’s a little weird though.  But when isn’t David unusual?  He’s made the lessons into a little game because of course he has.  It’s fucking David. Always way too happy and a little silly. I shouldn’t be shocked.  Everytime the other person messes up on the song they’re learning they have to remove a piece of clothes.  David’s is a lot more complex than mine. I’m surprised he takes his playing seriously enough to be improving like this.  He’s still losing though so I don’t mind. One more mistake on his part and I’ll be able to rub this victory in his face. Maybe I’ll pick up my shoes just to provoke that that’s I had to remove.

I watch happily as Dadvid choses another song, but flubs on something simple as he claims to get distracted by my cuteness of all things.  It’s great watching and laughing as David removes his briefs. I turn to laugh at him.

I can see his cock.  Shit. It’s just there.  Ew.

Why didn’t I see this coming?  I put my hands up defensively, screw my eyes shut and say, “cover yourself, please.”

“Why?  There’s nothing to be ashamed of.  It’s just nudity. This isn’t sexual because we’re family.”

It’s still weird.  He settles down close to me and pets my hair, but I can tell he’s still naked.  He’s often a bit more affectionate than my David but this is weird. “David, this isn’t funny.”

He says nothing so I peek out briefly enough to watch as he rolls his eyes and I can’t help but feel like I’m overreacting.  After all, I should have seen it coming. Why did I agree to this? I even laughed as we were playing and every time he removed an item of clothing I’d laughed more.  I agreed enthusiastically.

Am I just a complete idiot?  No, he’s told me I’m intelligent many times.  What was it he said?  One blip is meaningless.  I’m still mature and intelligent and able to take whatever he throws at me.  So am I letting him down?  No, it’s fine.  My David said that he never expected me to be a prefect child.  He knew he was picking a child with behavior problems when he agreed to report my parents. He wants me to defy him so he knows that I’m improving and expressing myself better.  I can tell him things straight and if he doesn’t get it to tell him until he does understand.

I close my eyes and say, “I’m not opening my eyes until you put your clothes on.”  David doesn’t reply.  I keep them closed.  I can hear him move.  He wraps his arms around me.  “I mean it.”

“Sure you do.  I’ll just slip my briefs back on.”  I hear him move around a little.  He’s listening to me.  I was overreacting.

Maxvid Max’s POV 

It’s amazing how easy adults can be to manipulate.  It’s incredible really.  I can do whatever I like.  Suck, tease, play.

It’s creative how I’m able to deal with things.  I’m the one in charge. I’m the one secretly mocking this teacher.  He has no idea that at any second I could moan a little louder and reveal him to everyone.

Brovid Max’s POV 

“Now, are you going to explain what that was all about?”

What?  But I wasn’t acting weird?  Was I? I wish I could ask Nikki or Neil.  Damn this is lonely.

Maxvid Max’s POV 

I feel dirty and not just because I was playing with Nikki before.  Still, nothing a bit of soap and water won’t fix. I wipe myself down with a cloth then look at Mr Haricot.  There’s a look in his eye. He’s damn right I want more.

I give the clock a look.  It’ll be fine. Nikki won’t care that I’m missing and only Daddy would think of looking for me here.

Brovid Max’s POV 

“I’m heading out, David.”  I shove my shoes back on then get up and leave.  “I’ll be back when you’re feeling more normal. I’ll show him.  I’ll talk to Nikki or Neil anyway. Nikki is closer but… No it’ll be fine.

“Max, I wouldn’t be a good guardian if I let you run around on your own.  People don’t understand you. They would see you as…”

“Piss off!”  I’m not in the mood for your shit.  “I said I’m heading out.” I slam the door in his face.  That face. A glimpse of disappointment.

Maxvid Max’s POV 

Mr Haricot’s such a time waster.  Not just going for it. Instead, kissing my tummy before he goes for what I really want.  “Come on, I need more.” I push his head down.

The door opens.  I turn to see Daddy and give him a coy smile.  He stamps forward towards me. Hands wrap around Mr Haricot’s neck and he starts to choke the man.  I scream. Daddy doesn’t stop.

Brovid Max’s POV 

I don’t like Dadvid.  I don’t know why. He just makes me uncomfortable.  It’s like a pain in my tummy then I think about him.  I don’t know what he’s up to. I’m probably an idiot for thinking that Nikki will explain this.  What can I say? We were just playing. The worst thing about Dadvid is that he’s right. I turn round and head back.  I don’t want to deal with his stupid smiling face but he did nothing wrong and I have to accept that.

Maxvid Max’s POV 

I won’t do it.  I don’t care what Daddy, no David says.  I’m not doing it.

Nikki innocently asks, “Why is Max refusing the rape kit?”

“He’s probably still in shock.”  And who’s fault is that? Murderer!

Brovid Max’s POV 

I waited around by the door.  I didn’t want to see him so soon but I have nothing better to do.  I ring the bell and the door opens. There it is: his stupid smiling face!

Maxvid Max’s POV 

David is talking to the doctor but I have no idea what he’s saying.  I wish I could hear. Instead I’m crying over here as a statement is teased out of me.  I don’t want to tell people about this. It’s not like I’ve done anything wrong. I just-

I don’t know who this person is but he seems professional in some way.  He asks in a patronising tone, “You do understand that he wanted to push his penis into your rectum?”

“Yes.  I wanted him to though so it’s fine.”  I keep my voice flat and firm. I have to show that I know what I’m talking about.

“No, Max.  It really isn’t fine.”  Damn, this shit is insufferable.  I bet this shit is a pig, not a doctor or anything like that.

“So who do you want me to fuck?”  Come on. If you don’t want me fucking Nikki and you don’t want me fucking someone in the ring, who can I fuck?

“You’re ten years old.  If you want stimulation down there, you’re supposed to well, you’re supposed to be thinking of other things.  Go play with your friends, muck around on your phone, leave sexual stuff to adults.”

“But it feels so good.”

“I’m not paid enough to deal with this.”

“It’s not like you would know.  You’re a cop not a-”

David enters the room and says, “Is it okay if I try talking to him?”

The cop says, “Be my guest.”  He gets up and walks over to a corner of the room, lighting a fag as he does.  “That’s one messed up kid.”

I’m still here you know.  I speak up, “Fucking people doesn’t make me less of a person.”

David smiles and says, “You’re right.  You’re not less of a person for any of this, Max.”

Of course: it makes me a person.

I don’t know what David is thinking but for some reason he gives me a hug.  I wrap my arms around him. What does he want? It’s not like he can feel me up while this cop is around.  In fact, he very much isn’t. I don’t think he’s even feeling along my spine like Daddy would.

Coming to think of it, he doesn’t look completely like daddy.  His hair tuff is missing. He’s said a few times that I look a little different but he hasn’t said how.  Maybe I’m getting too old for him. Pedophiles have an age of attraction and maybe I’m growing out of it.  I can’t be hot forever. Daddy won’t like me forever. No one will like me soon. I don’t want to loose Daddy.  I can’t just ask him that though. They’ll take him away because people refuse to see him as harmless. I’ll have to ask something else.  There must be something I can notice. “Where did your floof go?”

“My floof?  You mean my hair puff.”  He looks sad for a second then forces a smile to his face.  “You cut it off in a prank, remember?”

No.  I don’t remember.  Was this another Max?  Isekai?

I try to make myself sound innocent.  “Daddy, have I felt different of late?”  I’m no Nikki.

“You’ve been calling me daddy despite me being your brother.  That’s a bit odd. I’m worried about your health too.” My health?  “Oh, there’s something else too. What happened to your eyebrow piercing?  It looked really cool.”

Eyebrow piercing: that would leave a hole.  Maybe two.

I get up.  I find a mirror.  It’s like that stupid moment I always teased Nerris about in The Lord Of The Rings.  Of course there’s no hole on my face, just as Sam didn’t eat the damn bread.

Why would David lie to me though?  What does this get him?

Isekai.  The idea of heading into another world, often a better world is popular in stories but for it to happen to me?  That’s not possible though. Is it? How do I approach this without making a fool of myself if it isn’t another world.  If it is though, that’s really exciting. The Max from this world sounds like a complete mess. Doesn’t he care that there’s a whole big world he has the intelligence to explore?  Doesn’t he care that he’s more mature than Nikki and Neil? Doesn’t he care that he’s smarter than Nikki?

Daddy starts, “I know I’ve let you down…”

“Damn right you have!”  Like I would have chosen to fuck Mr Haricot had you not been playing hard to get!  The guy’s uglier than a pug. Only Jermy and his family are uglier. If I had a choice in the matter, I wouldn’t even be choosing you but I don’t trust myself to pick a option other than you and the fucks I’ve been told are okay.  I wish Nikki had been into me. She’s a cute little girl.

Daddy jumped at the sudden outburst.  Good. He breathes in and out slowly as though trying to calm himself.  Once calm he says, “I don’t understand why you have changed so much in so little time but I still believe you’re… you’re a good kid.”

A good kid!  “I’m not just a fucking kid David!  I’m your fucking kid.”  So fuck me!

“I know.  You’re a huge responsibility!  I want to give you the best childhood I can and I’m not going to let Mr Haricot or anyone else get in the way!”  We’ve really never fucked?  We’ve really really never ever fucked.  “I’m sorry I didn’t see the signs and put a stop to the grooming sooner.”  Grooming?  I am way too mature to be groomed!  “You’ve shown so many too.  Your lack of interest in things you used to love, your irritation with so many things, your sudden bedwetting.”  I give him a good hit.  “Ah, sorry.  Probably shouldn’t have mentioned that one so publicly.”

“Publicly!  Daddy!  I’m-"

“Daddy!”  Why the anger?  No, disgust.  Did I say Daddy in the wrong way?  I didn't want to make you feel weird.  I wish you would tell me what I'm reminding you of when you get like this.

Daddy’s face goes firm.  There’s a seriousness I’ve only seen a few times.  He’s going to say something hard hitting: I know it.  “Max, I love you.  I know you’re not ready to tell me everything, but when you are, I’m willing to listen.”

What?  That wasn’t Parents Day comparison worthy!  That was practically nothing!  Fucking hell, what even was that?

I say plainly, “I want to head home.”

“Okay.”  He gets up.  “You won’t have to take the rape kit but I would like you too very much.”  I follow him as we walk away from everything.  There is no way I'm letting any doctor touch me like he wants them to.

Brovid Max’s POV 

I’m lying in bed next to Dadvid.  He’s going to be nice and the fact we’re both naked is just him admiring my nude form: my innocence, my unblemished and unhidden body.  He isn’t going to rape me. I don’t know why I was fussing. “You know Max. It impresses me how you’re still trying with Nikki and Neil.  It’s a shame they don’t have the maturity that you do to see that one little mistake made in the foolishness of youth should get in the way of your friendship.”

“I hear Max sexually assaulted her.”  Get the hint: I’m not your Max!

“Yes but it was only a kiss.”

Only a kiss?  That’s not what Neil said.  Who do I trust? Well Neil’s been treating me like a idiot while Dadvid has been treating me like I’m way maturer than I am.  That’s only because he wants me to be more mature and what parent doesn’t want that? Neil has a good reason too though. He believes that I’m being abused.

Only a kiss?  Would people be making this much fuss over a kiss?  Would Nikki be making this much fuss over a kiss? Is there more to this story?  I think Neil said something about putting a hand down her top?

I should find out more.  “What happened?”

“You mistook your maturity to consent to sex to me with the ability to find others who can.  It’s nothing to worry about.  I should have explained things better.”  That sounds like it should be over.  It sounds like the hand thing might be exaggeration and this is the sort of thing people would spread rumors about but would Neil really listen to rumors?  He can go straight to the source.

So I guess there’s just one more question.  “Why does Neil think I’m being abused?”

Dadvid frowns.  I don’t like this.  “Well, he’s just over protective.”

“Over protective?  That doesn’t sound like Neil?”

“Time changes people.”  I know but… I don’t know.  “Neil simply has misunderstood the situation and has been allowed to stew in his misunderstanding for too long.”

Then I can fix this!  I smile and Dadvid smiles back.

“I’ll sort this out.  Just got to find a way to prove to everyone exactly what you are.  Keep on trying with Nikki. That’ll really help.”

Okay, now I have a goal.  Plus Nikki will know what happened for a fact.  She isn’t likely to lie. She’s Nikki. Even if she hates me, no even as she hates me, no even as she hates Moeax she wouldn’t lie to me.  This is something I can manage.

Maxvid Max’s POV 

We’re home.  Daddy is cooking us a nice meal.  Maybe it’s just my hope getting to me but I keep on looking through my clothes.  A teddy bear hoodie would be perfect but clearly Moeax doesn’t have one. Am I desperate?  Do I even care? So what if it’s demeaning? I can get my life back if I get a fuck, then Daddy will drop the whole Haricot incident.

Remix repeat resist.  I’ll be fine. Daddy will treat me better than anyone else.  I don’t even love music but I start singing a happy song. I’ll use whatever it takes for Daddy to treat me like a ageless beauty.  I’ll let him take pictures. That way I’ll never crumple and brown. I’m not too old for Daddy.  Puberty isn’t coming, just yet.  I’ll be fine.  Daddy just needs a reminder of my sexy nature, that he can do anything with me, that I’m his favourite camper.

I pose myself on the bed and wait.  I keep my head up and my legs open just how he likes them.  My ass showing under the hoodie and Mr Honey Nuts cuddled to my body.  It’s uncomfortable but it’s needed.  My arms go over my head so that my tummy sticks out just right.  I don’t like posing for Daddy too much.  It hurts holding the poses and I’m not really entertained by them.  I look at my body: it’s still hairless, there’s still plenty of body fat around.  I’m still a cute little kid.  I’m still clearly eleven.  I’m still sexy.

My arms are starting to hurt as they hold up my head.  I could change the angle of my shoulders.  No it’ll be worth it once I’m being pounded into the mattress.  I can do this.  I feel a tear fall down my face and push it away.  Daddy wouldn’t like tears so it’s important he has no idea I’m in pain.

I don’t care.  This is just the way things develop.  It’s the way things have to be.  Someday people will see that people like me need to be treated like this.  I was brought up from birth to be smart.  My parents wouldn’t care or have time for me so I made time for myself.  That I’m lying like this is inevitable and I’m happy because I’m stretching for someone who loves a wreck like me.  Maybe that’s why he hasn’t been fucking me.  Sure, it’s different but before, the more I gave him the more hungry he felt for me. Now I hunger for him. How the tables have turned? I’m growing up mentally.  This is the way it has to be and I don’t care.

The door opens.  Please be Daddy.  Please still lust for me even as David.  Please still want me.  David walks into the room and stops suddenly.  He takes in my sight.  I smile for him, sweetly and wholesomely, just how he likes it.  He turns back.  I hear running.  I get up and follow.  He looks at me horrified.  What did I do wrong?

“Daddy?”

“How did you know?”  He’s shaking. I really messed up.  Please tell me what I did wrong.  Daddy?  His breaths are heavy.  Is he going to punish me like he did when I messed up with Nikki?

I try to hide my fear.  He doesn’t like it when I’m afraid.  He doesn’t like to be reminded that I’ve been abused.  “How did I know what?”

“There’s no way you could have known.  I’m being ridiculous.  Sorry, Max. I’m getting all upset over nothing.  You continue your little game in my room. I understand you have a whole side of yourself to explore and you have every right to explore that in your own time.”  I can hear a strain in his voice.  Something is wrong.  He pushes me away.  “He’s been abused.  Of course he’ll play sexy stuff now.  It’s just how he’s processing things.  It’s just a coincidence.  It’s fine.”  But?  “It’s fine.  He isn’t trying anything.”

I don’t think he’s aware that I’m still listening.  I raise my voice. “No, Daddy.  I really do want to have your dick inside of me.  Fuck me. You can choose everything.  I’ll let you piss all over me if you would like.  I’ll even drink your piss if it makes you happy.”

He sits down, looking and sounding exhausted.  “Max, I understand that you have been through a hard time.  The answer is no though.  There is nothing you can say or do.  Even if you somehow found out every other fetish I have, the answer would still be no.  You’re a child and you can’t consent. You may think you can but you can’t.”

“Nonsense.  I’m very mature for my age.”

“You can be but that doesn’t mean you can consent.  It just means you know a few things others don’t. It doesn’t mean that your brain or body is developed enough for sex.  You can ask for sex. You can say yes. You can rut against me. Anything like that but it doesn’t mean that your agreement would be meaningful.”

“So you think I’m a complete moron!”

“No!  Far from it!  Look!  You are intelligent but you’re still really easy to manipulate.”  That’s illogical.  “You can only know so many things at your age. You can’t consent.”  I open my mouth to protest but David isn’t done. “Do you really think a normal consensual sexual relationship causes people to start wetting themselves?”

“That’s unconnected.”  You. I mean Daddy said so himself.  “It’s been like this since…”

The doorbell rings and David goes and gets it.  He calls me down and I shove on some pajama bottoms before heading down.  My social worker? She smiles at me. She kneels down and says, “You’ve had quite a scare from what I have heard.”

“I’m fine.”

David says, “He just tried to seduce me.  I’m scared of his behaviour. I know he’s not to blame but like this he’s going to be really easy to- I don’t want him to get abused again!”   He’s crying, because of me.

Miss Thunder says, “He could be reacting to his trauma with hypersexuality.”

“Hypersexuality?”

“High libido.  Can even be a sex addiction.”  Addiction?  I could give this u-  No, I’m driving myself nuts trying to find a cock.  She turns to me and says, “Are you sexually into David?”

What has that got to do with anything?  “I must be.”

David then says, “I’ve been trying to tell him he can’t give meaningful consent but he keeps getting offended.  Saying I’m seeing him as stupid.”

“Common grooming tactic.  Tell the kid they’re not like other kids.  They’re smart so they have no reason to say no to sex.  Depressingly effective, since it makes them feel guilty and good at the same time.  Chances are we can find other tactics used just by talking to him.  My guess is he’ll also have been told he’s mature for much the same reason.”

But Daddy is a good person.  Right?

Brovid Max’s POV 

Nikki hit me.  She ran off screaming and Neil said that I had been doing her one decency in leaving her alone.  He asked me what got into me this last month. I don’t know what to make of this. So I went home to the fake David who isn’t very pleasant and extremely pleasant at the same time.

Dadvid pulls me close and says, “I think you’re ready.  You’ve really grown up in the last few weeks and I would like to celebrate with you.  I want to make you feel real good.” He’s talking about sex. I don’t know why he’s been subtle since it’s obvious.  Does it make him feel less like he’s asking a kid to fuck him?

I guess that this is it.  Time to choose between the rejection of my friends or the safety of Dadvid.

I…  “I guess we could do a game or something.  You’re not really my type.” David, my David always said there was no shame in saying no and I never owe anyone sex and no one owes it to me.

Maxvid Max’s POV 

The problem has been on my mind all day.  I’m not concentrating in school. Nikki and Neil don’t know how to deal with me and it almost feels like the worst part of home.  Can the difference really be that Daddy isn’t nice but David is? After all it was my choice to do what I did to Nikki.

I head home as soon as I can and find David.  “Dad- David, there’s something we need to do.”  I need to see my David and I can’t do this alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I leave the comments unmoderated but there are difficult topics discussed in this fic and there are certain things I'd rather not be said in the comments. Criticism of my fic is not one of those things. Feel free to leave any useful criticism. In later chapters, my reasoning for moderation should be more apparent. To put it simply, there are a lot of things, I'm willing to do for the sake of research, but there is a line I'm not willing to cross.


End file.
